Rumble In A Cement Jungle
by SotF
Summary: Sequal to "We Need A Bigger Box" HEAT 2 goes to LA on a mission, giant monsters having a brawl in the middle of Deadboy's turf.
1. Welcome To LA

AN: I want more gigantic monster fun, or at least let Little G rain on Angels parade at least once, not to mention Wolfram and Hart's. So Godzilla meets LA.

xXx

Xander groaned as he heard the reports in the news, and he shook his head as he turned the TV off.

"Could we just let deadboy deal with the thing," he asked with a dejected look.

"Move it people," O'neal yelled as he grabbed his gear.

"Crap," Xander muttered as he followed suit.

xXx

The chopper flew in low over the city, swooping and twisting between buildings with Little G on its way and Hawk flying overhead.

He blinked when he saw what it was, a three headed creature with wings.

"What the hell is that thing?" O'neal yelled back.

"I have no idea what so ever," Xander yelled back as it looked like a lightning bolt lit a building on fire.

The golden scaled monster fired again at the bat that circled, miraculously evading attacks, even though its own didn't seem to hit either.

The chopper backed off as they hoped that Little G could get there soon.

xXx

Lilah Morgan glanced out the window as the earth shook.

"That's odd," she muttered as the lawyer glanced out the window only to go running for cover as Godzilla's tail shredded the wall and the far wall of her office.

xXx

'Little' G, now nearing thirty stories in height, was moving at an all out run that shook the city like an earthquake as roars shattered the windows.

Dark green scales passed windows just before it crossed the expressway and burrowed underground, its companion was in danger and its territory was threatened.


	2. Reinforcements

AN: Only Hawk and Little G belong to me, the rest belong to ME, TOHO, and Tristar. So who figured out who HEAT 2 is up against? If you figured King Ghidorah, you'd be correct. The bat is not the one contained at MIC, but its kid. Lilah is also having a very bad day that just keeps on getting worse.

xXx

The chopper spun wildly as it evaded the two battling giants. Hawk and Ghidorah were on a rampage.

Hawk back winged to evade a strike that collapsed a parking garage.

The golden scaled monster was sent flying by one of Hawks sonic shrieks.

xXx

Lilah staggered to her feet after crawling out from under her desk.

Alarms sounded and the sprinklers triggered to suppress the small electrical fires started by the destroyed walls.

"What else can go wrong," she whispered, unknowing that it would very soon.

xXx

The chopper fell back far enough to land at the police station.

"Where the hell is LG?" O'neal yelled just before he saw a trail of dirt raising in a straight line towards the fight.

"Will that do?"

"Nicely!"

xXx

Ghidorah managed to get a good hit in, sending Hawk crashing downwards in an arch.

xXx

Lilah managed to get out and to her car, driving away as a giant bat took an antenna off a tower, the metal impaling the engine of her car.

"Damn it!"

xXx

Ghidorah charged for the kill as the ground shook behind it.

The scaled monstrosity slowly turned to face the source of it.

Suddenly the ground exploded upwards as a massive jade form rose from the earth.

Godzilla roared in challenge.

The Calvary had arrived.


	3. Battle On

AN: I finally unlocked Mechagodzilla 3 in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee. Although that form of Mechagodzilla isn't as easy to use as Mechagodzilla 2. But anyway, which monster would you like to show up for the next major fight Little G goes up against-Megalon, Gigan, or something entirely new. As for Lilah, well, her bad day is over, now it's Lindsey's turn to meet the fallout. Back to the story, alright LA, lets get ready to rumble. One thing, with a creature that is Asexual, all three pronouns can be used interchangably according to my English Professor.

JWolf-Actually it's sort of a mix between the two, I just really liked Nico in the movie and the other characters were great. I'm going to be throwing in monsters from both though. Lilah's bad day is over, Lindsays has just begun. Yeah, LG and Ghidorah are starting their duel here.

Destiny's Dragon-Yeah, I read them and thats what convinced me to by the 2-pack of DvD's (Godzilla and Godzilla the Series: Monster Wars) and I got several ideas. Anyway, trust me, there's just as much of the original enemies as ones from the Series.

xXx

Little G, the young Godzilla, stood their, eyes pits of burning rage as it rose from the crater caused by his emergance from the ground.

An earth shattering roar split the air with raw fury as Godzilla came out to play. The dark jade scales seemed to almost glisten amidst the hazy mix of smog and smoke from the ruins around the titans.

Ghidorah spun to face the new threat, ruby eyes burning in anger just before it lunged.

LG reared back and released a blast into the airborn foe that tried to leap atop him, launching the golden monster sky high.

xXx

Lindsay crawled through the debris of his office, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened when a glance at where there had been five other offices before the outside revealed a gaping crater in the side of the building.

He caught a glint of gold and it took him a moment to focus before it came into view by taking down three other buildings.

The lawyer started running and dove down the stairway before the top twelve stories of the building were sheared off by the crashing creature.

xXx

Godzilla charged in fury at the golden nuisance, screaming as it slammed into a building that held before it fell forwards to the ground with an explosion.

The three headed monstrocity rolled to its feet, all three heads snapping as LG leaped clear of the jaws and fangs, but a shock of electricity sent him crashing backwards while twitching.

He screamed in pain and rage as his opponent moved forwards to attack again.

xXx

Xander felt the muffled pain of his partner through his link as he collapsed, leaning back against the struts of the landed chopper.

"Godzilla," he whispered, "You can do this."

He crawled to his feet, staggering towards the rooftop entrance of the police station, O'neal grabbing his elbow to hold him up.

"What's wrong?"

"Little G just got the equivalant of a tazer to the face," he answered, "I need to open the link fully."

Grant nodded as they descended the steps into the precinct of the LAPD.

Xander focused for a moment, drawing on the last vestages of the Hyena and his link with his partner.

The hyena was an animal spirit, its essence still existed within him, but its driving force was gone. It had been awakened in a way when his link with the hatchling Godzilla had first formed. The slight bond expaning through it like a hurricane that Nick had needed time to gain.

That power surged through the link.

xXx

Little G's eyes flased emerald for a moment as he roared in raw rage as he rose to his feet.

His tail lashed out, sending the other gigantic creature sideways and through several buildings and its center head comming crashing down onto a McDonalds.

Its heads lashed out like cobras as the jade destroyer fired a second blast of its breath, leaving burns across the other creature.

The raw anger and hate became almost tangible as the jade beast raged and charged.


End file.
